


The Tower

by Somandalicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somandalicious/pseuds/Somandalicious
Summary: Falling in love felt like carefully pulling bricks out of a tower
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inadaze22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I do love you but I'm afraid what that amount of love will do to me" - Almaz A  
> 

Falling in love felt like carefully pulling bricks out of a tower. Each new block represented a moment: the tinkle of a laugh, the crinkle of a nose, sprinkles of electric kisses. While cherished, could be disregarded as infatuation, until that last one was pulled, and the entire tower fell at her feet.

Figuratively, Draco Malfoy’s heart laid in his palms as an offering to Hermione Granger. Wide open and vulnerable. He was sure she would wreck it and he would be in ruins.

He was terrified, to be sure. Not only had he never been _in_ love, but Hermione Granger was a reckoning force. Like a random squall popping up on open seas. She was the rogue wave that capsized his world.

He didn’t know what to do with her. Truthfully, he didn’t even know what to do with himself. 

So, he did the only thing he was ever taught—he ran away. Because Draco had always been cowardly.

Hermione did what she always did. She waited for him to come to his senses.

He did, of course. 

Because, as Hermione knew, true, blue love takes that crumbled tower, and rebuilds it with a strong foundation of trust and communication. Each new stone a memory made together and reinforced with the mortar of affection and fidelity. Built to withstand all storms, with a light so bright, it will always call the heart safely home.


End file.
